


king choi

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [30]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Royalty, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: onho fluff (sick minho is delirious with a fever) & smut (prince minho burns with a fever for the king).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinkirella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkirella/gifts).



**fluff** :

“you have a fever.”

“peasant.”

“minho…”

“king choi!  i’m on my throne!”  minho wiggled in the leather chair, the massaging motor humming gently in the background, taemin’s pink fuzzy blanket wrapped around his neck.  three silver rings dangled from the bill of jonghyun’s snapback & jinki watched nervously as one of kibum’s…accessories was gripped beneath long, thin fingers that shook with ill health.

“min… your majesty.  maybe you should lie down in… the royal bed & rest.”

“only if my manservant accompanies me.”  jinki raised an eyebrow, a little concerned with where this might be leading.

“you want your manservant to join you in bed?”

“yes.”

“what do you want him to do?”  minho closed his eyes & wiggled down further into the chair.

“cuddles, cuddles, cuddles, cuddles.”  jinki knew what that meant, remembered the last time he had been trapped beneath minho’s distressingly long (& unsurprisingly strong) limbs while the younger smiled in his sleep.  he sighed.

“all right i’ll go with you.”  minho’s eyes flew open & jinki flinched at the other’s eager smile.  a sigh escaped as minho’s arms (those long, strong arms….) reached out & he hoisted him up onto feet made unsteady by minho’s determination to flop his entire body weight onto jinki & the fact that they were both in socks.

an awkward five minutes later found jinki on his back staring at the ceiling while minho’s soft breath rose & fell against his shoulder & the majority of his body was covered in some choi limb.

the struggles of being leader to a group of clingy saps was too real.

 **smut** :

minho’s skin flushed with fever & he shivered as kisses grazed up his spine, jinki’s movements never slowing.  the omega prince swallowed & tried to reach back with one hand, palm thudding limply beside him with the effort: it was the end of a long night of excess & little energy remained.

a soft moan slipped through his lips when the king moved him from his knees onto his own lap, sighing with satisfaction with closed eyes & his head falling against jinki’s strong grip, barely catching the “a prince on his throne” murmured against his neck.  

blinking, he looked down at jinki’s dark eyes & smiled, brushing little kisses against the other’s lips & his fingertips stroked up & down jinki’s bicep before lacing together behind his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: onho, "throne" & "fever".


End file.
